


Jerkface

by cosmicArtist



Series: Crybaby/Jerkface [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bald reader, Big Sans, Eratic updates, F/F, F/M, Fell Fluff is so worth while when well written, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Possesive Sans, Protective Sans, REader is bald, Reader is a crybaby, Sans doesn't not remember resets, Sans is a jerk face, Shit, Underfell, Why do I do this to myself, but like, but she's a crybaby so..., but there is one int the first chapter, do i ever tell you why she is like this?, don't expect this to be, don't read this shit, enjoy if you want, fell AU, for reasons?, have a crybaby reader, heh, how do you even fucking tag?, idfk, idfk :T, idk - Freeform, it's expected, just cause, maybe smut, mostly to just, no planned ones, no plans :P, no reset shenanigans, not too many, or at least, prepare for this shit to fall apart real fast, prolly mostly fluff, sans makes reader cry a lot, smut prolly, whatever, you can find better shit anywhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: “h-how did you know my l-last name is Who?” she says after a few seconds. Well if my surprised chuckle means anything it was that I didn’t expect her to make that funny. Or to play along. Now I have to open the door!





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> begin the torment  
> my torment, not yours  
> I need to stop posting stories that I want to continue, but ultimately will never finish due to poor writing habits XP  
> but I figured that I've had this one planned for a really long time so why not try ya know?
> 
>  
> 
> (this is going to end in disaster DX)
> 
>  
> 
> (btw what's the difference between mature and explicit???)

I feel someone staring at me, so I whip around to glare at the idiot who thinks they have the balls. Just a human, but the human's reaction to my actions is quite irksome. **_Feh- just another human frightened of monsters_ **. They bow at me for some reason and then start walking off. To discourage them from ever coming ‘round this part of town anymore I trip them a little with my magic.

They had their hand over their face when I did, so they didn’t even see that it was me that tripped them. I didn’t expect the faceplant though, to be honest. Most humans that I’ve tripped catch themselves on their hands at least. What a moron. I am very tempted to laugh, but I don’t really want to give any indication that I was the one to do it since I just used magic in public. Which is still very very thoroughly illegal.

Then they don’t move for a few seconds, so I get understandably worried. **_Shit, did I kill them somehow? Are humans really that fragile?_ ** Thankfully they sit up after a bit and set something to the side. Then they just cry…. No joke. They rub their face, and start sniffling where they sit! Like a fucking baby.

I roll my eyelights at that. **_What a weak human_ ** . I thought about just getting back to my job, and maybe take a nap when I heard something. Looking over at the human I realize something is wrong. Are they… are they hyperventilating? Before I even realize what I’m doing I put my cart up, and am over next to them. “ **Hey, ya ok there?** ” I ask shaking their shoulder.

The reaction they give was truly not what I expected. They jolt away and I see that their pupils are dilated, and their face is red from lack of air. They’re trying to scream, but they don’t have enough air. Instead, the air they did have is forced out of their lungs to make a breathy sound. As if they were simply sighing harshly. It’s not hard to realize what’s happening. Especially since me, and Alphys get these all the time.

Panic attack.

 **_Holy shit! What could have triggered this?!_ ** I can’t leave the human out here in the rain with this going on. I certainly can’t try to comfort them here, outside where other monsters can see. Especially since it’s raining. They’re just getting worse as they spiral down, and down into whatever caused this. Panicking a little myself I grab them close against my chest and teleport to the first place I could think of. My room.

I arrange them in my arms, and on my lap so that they are more firmly against my chest. I start to breathe in a stable pattern that they can feel. Then I lean down right next to their ear, and say “ **Breath.** ” they take in a shallow breath, let it out too fast, and hiccup when they breathed in again. I just sigh at that. **_Wow, this human is just awful at this_ ** **.**

I speak into their ear again. “ **Just focus on my breathing, an’ mimic me. Now breath.** ”. They grab mine, and their shirt above the sternum which I guess helps them since they are able to manage a slow shaky breath in, and a slow breath out. A few more repeated breathes, and they get a call. Slipping my hand into their pocket I retrieve their phone and answer it for them.

“ **Who’s this?** ” I growl out. The person on the other end is silent for all of a few seconds before they start to yell at me.

“And WHO are YOU?!? Who are YOU that has my very best friend's PHONE!? Did you STEAL IT?!? ARE YOU SOME SORTA THIEF?!? WHERE IS (Y/N)?!? IF YOU HURT HER THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES BUSTER!” they screech. Her? Holding the phone away from my face I had to look down at the panicked human. They could be a girl I guess. Not many human girls I have seen are bald though. Girl? I almost cope a feel before I remember just why this human is in my lap.

“ **Listen, man, you don’ hav’ ta worry bout them.** ” I start which made the guy on the other end finally stop screaming. “ **They’re fine. Just had a little uh,** **_panic problem_ ** **on the sidewalk. Been helping them out.** ” I tell them. All of a sudden they are worried.

“Really? Is she ok? What happened?” they question soft and concerned.

I don’t really want to tell them I tripped them, but that’s what half-truths are for, isn’t it? “ **She tripped on the sidewalk in front a my hotdog cart. When she started crying I wasn’t too concerned, but then, of course, she had ta start hyperventilatin’.** ” I tell him smoothly.

The guy lets out a sigh before talking again. “Ok well. If you’re already taking care of it I’ll trust you, but if I find out later that you hurt her or took advantage of (Y/N) while she was like that there won’t be a force on earth that will stop me from finding you and destroying you.” he threatens. I almost laugh at that. Almost. “Well, I guess if she’s going through that right now then she isn’t in any condition to work. When she feels better, tell her she has the day off.” what the? Did this fucker just hang up?

 **_Feh_ **. I put the phone down as she finally sighs and completely relaxes. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. She must be extremely embarrassed judging from her facial expression, and the way she lights up in a pretty red. She flinches after few moments and tries to push away from me. Her blush had spread to her small human ears. I have the urge to keep her there in my lap for whatever reason, but get over it, and let her shove away.

When she’s on the floor I got a better look at her figure, and determine that indeed she is a human girl if a little less curvy than others I have seen. When she starts feeling around her clothing I realize I still have her phone. I pick it back up for her from the floor behind me. “ **Lookin, fer this?** ” I ask. She turns around swiftly to see her phone in my hand which she takes from me all too carefully.

“ **Started ringing before ya calmed down. Had to answer if. Ya have th’ day off by the way.** ” I casually tell her as I see her flip it open, and look at the screen. She flinches at whatever she sees there before sighing.

She looks at me point blank suddenly and says. “Th-thank you.” in a quiet whisper. Her examining my room makes me realize that it’s terribly messy. Oops. hope she doesn’t comment on that. “w-where am I?”.  I guess that’s not what she is interested in at all.

I flinch when I think that **_Shit I technically kidnapped someone, and used magic on them!_ ** I just have to explain what happened! It’s all I can do without breaking the law. I scratch my head some in a nervous tick I could never quite control and say. “ **Uh well ya see, I couldn’t leave ya in the rain like that.** ” **_where now?_ ** I glance away “ **you humans ar’ so fragile an’ shit. Uh, so I** **_ahem_ ** **I brought ya to my place.** ”

She looks stunned for all of a few seconds before slowly gathering up her things, and making her way to my door in a daze. I can practically feel the tension in the air. She obviously realizes the position she is in with me. Being in my room, and me being just a random monster stranger to her. When she gets to the door to find it thankfully unlocked the tension seems to evaporate. From the room and her.

She looks back at me and smiles. Fucking smiles. Who just smiles at a potentially dangerous stranger?! A monster stranger at that! This human is fucking weird. “thank you.” she says still smiling.

I blink once before I reply with an eloquent. “ **ah, no** **_ahem_ ** **no problem** ” I have to look away after that to scratch my cheek. Weird human being weird and making me do weird shit. Stupid cute smile. She leaves the room then, and after she looks around the living room I realize she doesn’t know where the exit was. Damn, that should have been obvious. Of course, she wouldn’t know. She’s never been here before.

I ported behind her for a little scare “ **exits right over there.** ” I say right into her would be hairline. She smells nice…. How do I notice that? This is getting all kinds of weird, and creepy even for me.

She epps and spins around to stare at me. I keep a careful mask of indifference on as I gestured to the front door. She nods and walks out the door closing it softly behind her. I let out a huge breath when her presence vanishes. **_Bullet dodged!_ ** Maybe she won't call the cops on me for accidentally kidnapping her. Then the door gets knocked on.

A few moments freaking out, and I zoom over to the door. “ **who’s there?** ”

“(Y-Y/N)” is the quiet reply. Oh, she’s back…. Why is she back? Heh welp, you can’t say she didn’t walk right into this one.

“ **(Y-Y/N) who?** ” I say with a nervous grin. Would she get it?

“h-how did you know my l-last name is Who?” she says after a few seconds. Well if my surprised chuckle means anything it was that I didn’t expect her to make that funny. Or to play along. Now I have to open the door!

“ **Good one. So did you need somethin’?** ”. I ask them. Oh, stars is she going to press me? It would suck if I had to break out of prison after getting arrested for being a good person for the first time in forever.

“Just your name,” she says a little too quickly. “A-as embarrassing as it is to…”quick look away “d-do that uh, in front of a s-stranger I felt I should properly thank you for h-helping me.” all I can think is how relieved she looks to have gotten that off her chest. Her ears are red again.

“ **Just my name? Alright, I s’pose I could give you that.** ” I say. “ **Th’ name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.** ” She smiles when I give her my name. How could something that mundane cause a smile on this random human?

“Well then,” she begins “thank you Sans the Skeleton f-for helping me with my p-panic attack today. I hope you h-have a wonderful evening.” she says with a bow. She stands up straight again and gives me another little smile. I swear I have a SOUL attack. Why does it keep doing that? Stop smiling at me! She waves at me while she walks away, and out of my life forever probably…Well unless I follow her…. Nah I’m not that much of a creep....


	2. Humans and Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, t-they can keep it.” she says “If they weren’t u-using one on a day like today then they must not h-have one. They certainly need it more than m-me at least. I just wanted this p-pass back, so...” she presents the pass again before bowing and walking out. What is up with her and bowing? Also, I reiterate. Is she some sort of fucking saint?! Literally giving the clothing off her back to a stranger. A monster stranger at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too soon.  
> posting this too soon I think  
> mayhaps I could have waited but  
> eh  
> nah  
> not like anyone is actually reading this anyway XD  
> hope you enjoy???

Welp, no work for the rest of the day. Not like anyone is going to be out walking, and buying hotdogs when it looks like more fucking rain. Maybe I’ll just go to Grillbys. At least there I can relax with a good burg. Stepping through the void I arrive in an alleyway next to Grillbys new place. I pass in to feel the warmth of the atmosphere that gets oppressively crushed under the coldness of the stares from all the other fuck ass monsters here.

I glare right back of course. Deciding to take a booth for some more privacy I step around the small crowd and sit down. Fuku comes out to serve me since apparently, Grillbz isn’t in right now. I order a larger burg, and some mustard to wash it down with. While I wait for Fuku to come back with my order I think about her. (Y/N). She was weird… interesting for a human. Mostly I was thinking about what an effect she had on me.

Jeez, I really lost my cool there while she was around. Where in the heck did all that anxiety come from anyway? Plus there was that whole ‘need to help her’ moment with the panic attack. I know I wouldn’t do that for anyone I didn’t know. Maybe not even for people I did. Except apparently for a random human on the street. Then the smelling thing, and the in general creepiness that being in her proximity made of me.

The helping her thing could be explained somewhat. I was probably the cause of her attack which made me responsible for her in that moment. Being nervous was most likely a side effect of being in a touchy sorta half kidnapping/using magic in public, and potentially getting arrested situation. The being a creep thing though? What came over me there?

Just then I got my burg, and Grillby strolls on in. It was sprinkling lightly outside which makes me worry somewhat for his safety. Then I notice he has on a coat which makes me feel better. Didn’t know he owned a coat that looked like that though. In fact, I’ve never seen him wear anything like it before. Shit, where have I seen that coat before though because it definitely looks familiar.

Shrugging it away I munch on my burger, sip my mustard, and eventually some of the harder alcohol when I realize I'm thinking overly about a random human I only know the name and look of. The alcohol doesn't help much in the thinking department really. Now instead of thinking about why I was  _ acting _ that way around her, I was thinking about all the things I would  _ do  _ to her the next time I got her alone in my room.

It was a nice thought. That is until she steps right the fuck into Grillbys. It's like sobriety is instantly forced into my mind when I smell her scent again. When I realize she's here, and that I'm thinking clearer somehow from just her faint  _ smell _ I know something is seriously wrong with me. I look over and see her without her coat on which makes me remember where I had seen Grillbys new ‘coat’. It was hers!

She was wearing a cream colored long sleeve sweater over an off-white tee shirt under that coat she's no longer wearing. Which makes me realize I never really paid attention to how she looked that first time I met her. To keep myself suitably uninvested in her affairs any more than I already am I turn around and try to concentrate on the table.

It's really hard to not listen in on her conversation with Grillby though. Especially when it's happening right next to me. “Uhm, h-hello again.” she starts out stuttering, “I l-left something in that c-coat I gave you? Uhm i-if you don’t mind could I please have it back?” she gave her coat to a monster? What is she some sort of fucking saint?

Grillby takes the coat out from behind the bar; draping it over the counter, before stepping away. She quickly searches the pockets before producing some sort of card. I can’t help looking over, and seeing a laminated pass for something called ‘The Pottery Barn’. Once she has found her thing she sighs and says “T-thank you.” with a small smile. She puts the coat back on the counter. Before turning to walk out.

When I see her smiling at Grillby that way I get about a million times more pissed at it than I did when she was smiling at  _ me _ like that. Just when I'm about to destroy something in my rage Fish Lips speaks up. “HEY! Human. Aren’t you forgetting something?” he says holding out the coat. When she turns and sees what he is holding out she blushes. She shakes her head very quickly in a no and holds up her hands. Her flustered look calms me somehow. Weird.

“Oh no, t-they can keep it.” she says “If they weren’t u-using one on a day like today then they must not h-have one. They certainly need it more than m-me at least. I just wanted this p-pass back, so...” she presents the pass again before bowing and walking out. What is up with her and bowing? Also, I reiterate. Is she some sort of fucking  _ saint _ ?! Literally giving the clothing off her back to a stranger. A monster stranger at that.

The whole bar is silent as she leaves, and I can see through the window that she starts running once she's outside. It might have been to get away from us monsters, and if it had been anyone else I would have thought that instantly. Not her though. Not someone who would give away their coat because they saw someone needed it more. It was likely just the rain that made her run.

I decide I need to investigate her more so I leave some money on the table for the food and port out after her. Damn, and I thought I wasn’t going to be a creep and follow around a random human all day. Heh, not like I have anything better to do anyway. Plus this isn’t some random one. This was (Y/N). The weirdo human I plan on finding out more about.

That makes it seems worse somehow. Whatever. I followed her all the way to ‘The Pottery Barn’ which is just a building that looks to be some sort of rec center. One more devoted to pottery than other places anyway if the name is any indication. I want to follow her in further, but she had that pass for a reason. Obviously, you need one to get in, and it’s something I don’t have. 

It takes awhile, but I eventually find a window off to the side where I can look in and see her. She's putting on an apron and setting up some sort of machine in the corner. When it's all set up she proceeds over to a bag full of grey stuff that must have been the clay and cuts off a piece with a wire.

Gathering some other things; like a small ceramic dish full of water, a circular sponge, and variously shaped wooden things, she finally sits in front of the machine and switches it on. Then she turns it right back off again. She fiddles around with her clay piece before slamming it down in the center of the wheel thing. It probably made a loud noise, but I can't hear it through the rain and the window.

When she turns on the machine again the wheel thing on top starts spinning. Drizzling the clay with some water I watch as her hands met the clay and start working. Honestly, it's pretty cool to watch. Her hands are pretty small compared to mine, so they work with much more grace. Actually, the whole process is entirely elegant, and it's certainly interesting to see a mug take shape so quickly under her guidance.

It was pretty large too, and when she's done she removes it with a block of wood, and a wire. She then wipes her hands off and gets some paper from the other side of the room. It looks like she's designing what will go on the mug, but I can’t really see what she is drawing from where I am. After that, she spins another mug before making it a plate and repeating the process 5 more times with various other plates and mugs.

I stay and watch her work for hours until she finally leaves after storing the things she had made in a different room. Other humans had come around the place and talked to her. It seems she’s the local expert regular who is almost always here. None of the other humans stayed as long as (Y/N) though, and when she left I left with her. I'm still following her around like a creep after all. I didn’t stand around for hours in the rain just to go back home when she did. The nice perk from all this is that now I know where she lives. Creepy? Yes, and I’m willing to admit that. Does that mean I’m gonna stop? Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw in case, you didn't realize this is the second part in a two-part series that both happen at the same time.  
> the first part being from the reader-chans point of view since it's easier for me to write what she does and then how Sans reacts.  
> it's just easier XP  
> mayhaps one day it could be the other way around ^^;  
> that day is not today :T  
> anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ^^;  
> look for the first part :D


	3. Getting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-S-Sans? I didn’t k-know you came here.” she squawks. I shoot her a short look that calms me down before I turn back to Grillby, and glare directly at him. He looks all too shocked to see me. Even more so when he registers that (Y/N) knows me. I turn my face to look at her when she starts talking to me. “Oh! Th-this is perfect. Uhm I was g-going to stop by your house a-after this,” she pulls the other package closer, and I almost immediately realize that I also got a pottery gift. “but if you’re here I can just g-give this to you now.” she finishes while pushing the box towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew ok here's another chapter ^^  
> don't know why I'm still posting this XD  
> no one is reading it TvT
> 
> ah well, it's my fault for posting stupid shit ^^;  
> uh well for those of you who are reading it
> 
> enjoy?????

It’s been a whole week of tailing her. I saw her go to work on the regular of course, and I saw her stop by ‘The Pottery Barn’ multiple times whenever she had the chance. She even went into Grillbys one time in the middle of the week with a camera before rapidly fleeing before I could even take a step inside. Luckily I didn’t get soaked with all the time I was spending outside as it had stopped raining so much.

I also saw her finish some of those things she made at the pottery place. It was impressive to see them come together so easily. I especially liked the big mug with the somewhat skeletal theme. It reminded me of myself for some reason. Musing over why she would need a mug that big I found myself waiting outside her house.

If the established pattern continued today she would be leaving for work any minute where; after her part-time shift, she would immediately head on down to ‘The Pottery Barn’ to make something. It’s what she did every day, but for that small detour in the middle of the week to Grillbys. Wish I knew why she went in and out of there so quick with that camera.

I sigh at that. Another bonus of following her around this week was that I had a lot of time to think about why I was doing this. It was pretty easy to come to a conclusion about it once I stopped being a total moron. The panic attack when I first met her is to blame. In that moment when I realized I had cause it somehow I had claimed responsibility for her care. The thing is, usually, those kinds of urges only last until the problem is dealt with, so I rightfully thought that once her attack ended that the urge to take care of her and make her happy would go away as well.

I was painfully wrong. My SOUL knew that the problem wasn’t solved even though she managed to walk out of my home under her own power. It could tell where I couldn’t that she was not yet happy, or well off. Of course, things like this usually only last for the length of time it takes to get them to stop cry because the problem doesn’t usually involve being emotionally frail. Rather it involves bodily harm that verges on the cusp of death.

This god damned human though. She is extremely volatile. It became more and more obvious as the week progressed. There was almost never a day where she didn’t cry at least once over something inane. No more panic attacks which is good; my SOUL would have an aneurysm if I let something like that happen again while she was under  _ my _ watch, but it was almost  _ too  _ easy to make her cry.

I grimace at that fact. My SOUL always pulses in anger at whatever made her cry whenever she cries. It seriously made me contemplate going through the process of disconnecting my SOUL from the responsibility of her care. Obviously, I didn’t since I’m still fucking here. It’s just been hard to bring myself to even  _ think _ about it let alone do it. The reason for that being that every time I see her in emotional distress my SOUL fortifies the need to see her happy, and well cared for. Hard to think about not caring about her emotional health when everytime I see her sad I feel more, and more compelled to ease her sorrow.

Just then I see her leave her house finally. She had two packages in her arms that she shifts around so she can lock her door and pull her hat down. The hat is new as of two days ago. Supposing she bought it at that point or felt the need to start wearing it recently. I personally like her without it, but I cannot deny that it makes her look different in a good way.

I follow her as she takes the bus to work as usual and decide to skip ahead to wait for her there. I’m not really concerned about someone assaulting her. She’s kind of ugly by human standards. I huff at that. Humans don’t seem to know a good thing when they see it. That’s another thing that keeps me from leaving. She’s much too kind for her own good, and I would not be surprised in the slightest if her SOUL ended up being green. Her kindness endears me to her, and besides by monster standards, she is an absolute gem.

Checking down the way I see the bus pull up to the curb, and wait for her to get off. So when she doesn’t it’s understandable that I flip out. Shit, I stopped watching her for not even ten minutes, and already she’s missing! Good job  _ Sans _ you had one job and you totally screwed the pooch here with it. I desperately teleport to all the other stops that bus makes, and search frantically for her all over. I freeze when I see her standing in front of Grillbys. I just barely get down to ground level before she pushes her way in.

I make a strangled noise at that. I can’t go in yet, or she would know I’m following her! I settle for peeking in through the window. She looks far more confident marching up to the bar than I would expect from her. It shocks me enough to do a quick SOUL check on her to note any changes in her emotions. This reveals her inner turmoil and anxiety enough for me to realize she’s just acting. When she finally gets to the counter and clambers up to sit on the bar stool, I can’t help but snicker. So cute and small.

The arrival of Grillby shocks her enough to drop her facade at least. She tries her best at a smile before shoving one of the packages into his flaming hands. I can’t hear if any words are exchanged when she gives it to him, but my fist’s do clench when I realize how mortified she is that he’s opening it right then and there. She doesn’t see his expression when he pulls out the plate as she had hidden her cute face in her arms.

I grind my teeth when I realize what he’s thinking. It’s practically written all over his face! She is so obviously easy to take advantage of what with her emotional frailty, and the physical weakness she poses in the face of a monster like Grillbz. After all, she had already given him two gifts without any coaxing at all on his part. Just imagine what he could do if he laid on the charm and manipulation, but if he thinks I’m going to let him lay a hand on her then he’s in for some  **_mighty broken hands_ ** . I startle at that train of thought. It disturbs me that I would be so quick to turn my back on one of my oldest friends at the thought of him taking advantage of/defiling (Y/N).

Unfortunately for me, and her by the time she looks back up at Grillby again he manages to change his expression to one that is more appropriate for the gift. He sets it down as they both hold a short conversation in sign: since that’s the only way Grillby knows how to talk. That makes it easier to know what’s being said at least.

No slips into dangerous territory yet. All they have done is learn either others names, and it’s all I can do to hope that it stays that way. Somewhat surprisingly it’s (Y/N) that makes a somewhat flirtatious comment. Not on purpose though, and yet I still can’t help being immeasurably angry at her for doing it.

She can’t backpedal fast enough, and eventually just hides in her hat. After a bit Grillby goes and gets a plate of fries from the back before setting it down in front of her. They have a short conversation before Grillby says something in sign I never thought he would ever say. ‘ **On the house, for a cute girl** ’. This immediately pisses me off all over again. This is the shit I’ve been waiting for him to pull ever since I saw his face upon receiving the plate.

It looks like she tries to deny him which I applaud her for until he pulls some signing out his ass. ‘ **are you going to deny my hospitality? That seems rude.** ’ when she flinches and reaches for the plate I know I’ve had enough. No way am I going to let some bozo of a friend of mine manipulate  _ my human _ . It barely registers in my mind what I had referred to her as before I’m plopping myself down in the barstool right next to her.

“S-S-Sans? I didn’t k-know you came here.” she squawks. I shoot her a short look that calms me down before I turn back to Grillby, and glare directly at him. He looks all too shocked to see me. Even more so when he registers that (Y/N) knows me. I turn my face to look at her when she starts talking to me. “Oh! Th-this is perfect. Uhm I was g-going to stop by your house a-after this,” she pulls the other package closer, and I almost immediately realize that I also got a pottery gift. “but if you’re here I can just g-give this to you now.” she finishes while pushing the box towards me.

“ **Oh? An’ what’s this?** ” I ask lowly taking the package. The anger I felt is on a low simmer at this point from getting a gift, but I’m still greatly annoyed at her. She tries smiling at me thought it comes out a little shaky and nervous. She gestures to the box before turning away so I have a harder time seeing her flush. I waste no time tearing apart the paper around the box to get the gift inside. Wonder which one she made was for me? She fiddles with her hat the whole time I’m opening the present. I smirk at her before pulling the gift out.

It’s the mug. The mug that reminded me of myself. She spent the most time on this just to get the handle right. I watched her work on it. This is my mug. She made this for me. Personalized. I can’t help the grin that stretches over my face. It’s quite easy to tell which gift was better made and wrapped. If this was a contest between my and Grilbz I definitely have won. The card on the top is also particularly funny. I tuck it in my pocket before getting a closer look at the mug.

It’s the perfect size for me which is around a half liter. You'd be hard-pressed to find a human who needs a mug this size. The sides have little-sculpted bones around the rim and bottom that are glazed a red and yellow off-white. There are also little glazed on skull and crossbones littering in between the strips that are surrounded by integrity blue. The inside is full on crimson red while the rim looks like it was slightly dipped into some black to give it depth. The handle is shaped like my middle finger. Probably actually just a bunch of finger bones in general, but it amuses me to think that they are a middle finger. It’s an off-white same as the sculpted bones.

I already knew she made it but I had to make it seem as if I didn’t so I asked “ **Heh, well would ya look at that. You make this?** ”

She nods shyly before clearing her throat and replying with. “It w-was to thank you for… that uh one time. I d-don’t know if you remember it. It’s ok if you d-don’t of course. I just wanted to make m-my thanks more physical.” she blushed at that which makes my SOUL pulse. She has me practically wrapped around her little finger, and doesn’t even know it. “That piece is h-how much your help meant to me”. She says pointing at the mug. Her flush has spread to her ears again.

Ironic that we both look on that day in different yet similar ways. We both blame ourselves for what happened that day, and while she seems to be fine in her knowledge that it did happen, I wish it never had. Then I wouldn’t be so invested in making sure this human is emotionally happy. The only thing I don’t regret so far is the mug. This is a pretty sweet mug.

I have to stop thinking when I see her reach for the plate again.  **_Nope_ ** . I quickly store the mug in my D box so that it doesn’t break while I teleport. At the disappearance of the mug, I hear a small “woah” come from (Y/N). then she yelps when I grab her around the waist and toss her over my shoulder.

It annoys me that she is struggling, though I understand why, so I try to calm her down some by grumbling out a “ **We need to talk.** ” I wrap my other arm around her legs to keep her from kicking me and walk out of Grillbys right into my living room. She grasps my jacket as we go and makes a choking sound at the port which makes me realize she was out of it when I brought her through that first time which makes this the  _ true _ first time she has experienced the void.

I hastily plop her on the couch so that she can come to terms with where she is. Then I think about what a fucking idiot I am. Shit, I just kidnapped her…  _ again! _ There isn’t anything really for us to talk about either. I just wanted her out of Grillbys!  **_Shit Sans come up with something quick. She’s looking at you expectantly_ ** ! I shove my hands in my pockets to ground me and desperately think of anything I could possibly tell her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bizarre thought before I wrote this chapter.  
> I thought to myself idly  
> 'Gee, I wonder when that fic is going to update'  
> then I immediately realized that it's my fic and if I want it to updated I need to fucking write it XD
> 
> funny right? ^^;


	4. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more seconds of walking, she slips her delicate hand into mine and says “O-ok.” in a small voice. Just holding hands through the void won’t really work so I slip my hand out of her incredible, and soft human one to grip her around her slender shoulders. I pull her to my side and feel a sense of rightness that I immediately hate with at least part of my very being. Though obviously not enough to stop fucking feeling it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go next chapter ^^;  
> this is what they talk about  
> and you learn a new thing about Reader-chan :D  
> hopefully, I can get all her secrets out eventually XD
> 
> enjoy???? ^^;

**_San you are a fool and an idiot. She isn’t going to be ok with this if you don’t start saying something to fix this situation!_ ** I can feel her fear and anxiety slowly growing in her. Damn this SOUL connection! She shifts and twiddles her thumbs as I stare at her. I can’t think of anything which is kinda bullshit since I’m the master of diversions and distractions. **_Heh well, I guess it’s ‘was’ now_ **!

I start pacing as I think. Pacing is normal behavior, right? ERUGH! Why couldn't this be easier? Just had to trip the one human who would have a fucking panic attack in the middle of the street! Now I have to make her happy! Not only is that going to be nigh impossible, but _NOW_ my SOUL is starting to register her as a possible mate option which is an even bigger crock of bull than before!

Maybe it started thinking of her that way from the start though since I’ve been acting like a creeper since the beginning! Stars, and the only fucking reason I know this is because of fucking Grillby! If he even tried to start a romantic or sexual relationship with (Y/N) I just _know_ I would react violently to something of **_mine_ ** getting stolen from me. “Uhm,” she says quietly.

I jolt at that and remember she is there. **_Shit, this is some situation you’ve found yourself in Sans_ ** . I can feel the sweat beading on my brow “ **_Ahem_ ** **uh….** ” I start. Geeze I am having absolutely no luck, or like actual cognitive thought am I? Shit!

I happen a discreet glance at my phone and remember about the mug. She likes pottery right? Perhaps I can distract her with that? It’s better than trying to tell her not to hang around Grillby at least. Don’t know how she would react to me trying to control who her friends are. Especially since this is only the second time she has met me.

“ **I-I was just, uh. Could... could you tell me how you made this mug?** ” I utter out quickly. “ **It’d be pretty cool to know how you do it.** ” god why am I even doing? I don’t care about making shit! I can’t deny that she visibly brightens when she hears me say that though. Geeze she really likes pottery, doesn’t she?

“Oh!” she exclaims. “W-well why didn’t you j-just say so!” she stands up from my couch absolutely radiating joy and excitement. Well, at least I did _something_ right. “I c-can teach you how. It’s v-very simple. Let’s go!” she grabs my hand in her small, delicate, human one, and I practically flinch at the softness of it. Holy cow is that what her skin feels like?! It’s so silky! She proceeds to drag me out of my own house, and I only just barely remember to lock the front door with magic.

She leads me to the bus stop and sits down. Does she plan to take the bus? “ **Ah wait. Are we taking the bus?** ” I question “ **We don’t have to do that. I’ve got a shortcut.** ” she looks at me so I wink at her. I know where ‘The Pottery Barn” is so we don’t need to take the bus. Ah, wait. She doesn't know I know. “ **Jus’ tell me where it is an’ I can get us there.** ” I quickly add on. I barely notice her shudder. Barely. 

She shakes her head in a no. “Uhm n-no thanks. Once was en-enough for me. S-sorry.” she replies with a small smile. I flinch at that. Was the shortcut really so terrible for her? I just sigh and stand right next to her. This is mostly because I notice how cold her hand had gotten, and then remembered that humans are susceptible to the cold much more than I or other monsters are.

I flush some though it fades quickly when I feel her examining my hand. It feels nice so I just stoically bear with it. She pulls and tugs at my fingers, and bends my hands in her grasp. She’s curious, just like all the other humans I guess. The only difference is that she is gentle and soft, and I’m ok with her touching me at all whereas other humans would likely get some form of broken limb for this.

She stills her hands and lays them on her lap still holding my large mit. When I look back down at her I can see her face is flushing yet again, and her eyes are vacant as she stares off into space. Wonder what she’s thinking about. Could it be… lewd?? That would account for the blush at least. The only reason she would be thinking of something lewd in this situation right now is if it involved me somehow.

This makes me immeasurably pleased even if she likely isn't thinking about something of that nature. It also disgusts me that I would feel that way over something she _might_ be thinking about that could only _potentially_ involve me. I shake the thoughts away as the bus pulls in front of the stop.

I can see the humans on the bus are glaring at me and her. Mostly me, but they can obviously tell that she is traveling with me which might lead to some problems if they decide to pick a fight with either of us. I won’t be cowed by some _humans_ though so I stroll confidently up to the bus. I am relatively sure that they won’t try anything, and that even if they did I could protect both of us fairly well.

I have to stop my advancement when I feel (Y/N) pull back on my hand. I see her subtly shake her head, and realize that she noticed the tension. She must not have been comfortable with the humans glaring. I could just ignore it, or glare back. But (Y/N) is more delicate, and would probably panic if she thought people were going to hurt her in any way.

I move back over to her and stand next to her as the bus pulls away. After a few seconds, I speak up about it. “ **So, wasn’t that our bus?** ” I ask. It was kinda a dick move on my part admittedly, but if I’m going to wait for a bus I’m going to take it even if she is uncomfortable. Maybe if we had gone on the bus she would have seen what a good provider and protector I am.

Geeze I need to stop thinking things like that. I stop ruminating on my creepiness when I feel her flinch. “Er, y-yes.” she mutters. She says nothing after that for a moment or two before saying “S-sorry.” she starts to sniffle and only then do I realize what a complete ass I’m being again. **_Oh shit! Good job Sans you made her cry!_ **   I almost can’t take the amount of self-loathing I feel in this moment. **_I have become one of the things in the world that has made her cry. What the fuck kinda person am I?_ **

She drops my hand to more easily wipe off her face. “S-s-sorry S-sans. I d-didn’t ma-mean to waste y-your t-time.” she chokes out. She is trying so hard not to lose control of her crying. Instinct kicks in; the ones that I forgot I had, the ones for soothing emotional distress.

I kneel down next to her on the ground so that my arms are more level with her sitting on the bench. Then I give her a big, warm, bear hug. She flinches at that, and that irks me before I remember that she has only met me twice. “ **Hey now, don’t cry. It’s ok I’m not mad** ” I say as soothingly as possible. After a few moments, I feel her hesitantly wrap her arms around me. My SOUL skips a beat. Holy shit! This feels… nice.

It goes on for a few more glorious seconds before she pulls away. At least she isn't crying anymore which was the aim after all  “It’s ok, I’m fine. I’m fine. Thank you S-sans I think I n-needed that.” she says as she finished wiping her face off. I almost try to help her when she stands up from the bench, and my SOUL stutters once again as she smiles sweetly at me. “L-lets go then. Taking the bus is overrated a-anyway.” this human will be the death of me I swear.

She starts to walk, and it takes me a moment to realize I need to follow her. She is just so captivating to watch in motion. Eventually, I voice out some opinions of mine to get this walk going by much faster. “ **Hey listen, if you really don’t wanna waste time we could jus’ take another shortcut. Really it takes some gettin’ used to but it ain’t that bad.** ” when she looks at me again I give her another slow wink.

She looks away and shudders again while walking. She chews on her thumbnail; though it doesn’t look like she really noticed it, as she deliberates what I said in her mind. Honestly, I don’t care about taking a shortcut, or not since I’m walking with her, but she is just so weak. I don’t want her to get sick walking all the way there in this weather. That would make this thing with my SOUL all the worse.

After a few more seconds of walking, she slips her delicate hand into mine and says “O-ok.” in a small voice. Just holding hands through the void won’t really work so I slip my hand out of her incredible, and soft human one to grip her around her slender shoulders. I pull her to my side and feel a sense of rightness that I immediately hate with at least part of my very being. Though obviously not enough to stop fucking feeling it!

Instead; to increase the feeling of rightness, I lean my head over to press my teeth into the crown of her head. Shit! She still smells really nice. It takes me a mere moment to remember why I’m standing with her like this. It helps when I feel that spike of anxiety, and panic from her SOUL. “ **So then, where are we goin’?** ” I ask. Trying to keep up the illusion that I don’t know where ‘The Pottery Barn’ is.

It doesn’t take her very long to tell me something I already know, and I grip onto her shoulder tighter as we fall down into the void. Her emotions are all over the place in the void. Haywire and I question the wisdom of convincing her to take this shortcut with me. **_Perhaps this was a mistake?_ ** Soon we are out though and while she is still feeling aftershocks of whatever she went through in there the reaction is mostly gone.

To help her out I rub her back in circles with both of my thumbs. I don’t know if the effect was positive or not, but soon she is over it and is leading me over to the front entrance of ‘The Pottery Barn’ after smiling at me again with that SOUL crushing smile. When we get to the entrance, she pulls out a set of key from her back pocket and unlocks the front door. What??

“ **Uuuh. is this… ok?** ” I ask nervously. She just giggles at me cutely before waving me in. As soon as I’m in she locks the door again which confuses me more. **_Why does she have the keys for this place? And why did she lock us in? I could hurt her and no one would know and she just trusts me with that?_ ** Then I see the cameras and know why she trusts me. Though that still doesn’t explain the key thing.

She walks into the back room where all the pottery is done before I can’t take the nerve anymore “ **(Y/N)? Really don’t know if I’m allowed to be in here right now.** ” I say nervously from right behind her. When she whips around I realize she must not have heard me come up behind her. **_Maybe I should make more noise?_ ** She takes a few steps back before waving the questions off.

“O-oh yeah this is f-fine. I own t-this building with my f-friend. This is our b-business.” she says all too casually.  “It’s totally f-fine, and since it’s c-closed today we won’t be disturbed b-by my students.” she proceeds to tell me. Now that is surprising. She owns this place?! Or uh half of this place!?

“ **You own this place?!?** ” I ask incredulously. It’s hard to believe that my sweet little (Y/N) is a business owner even if it’s with her friend. Incredibly she rolls her eyes at me. Now, this is a side of her I have never seen. Her nervous energy and anxiety seem to melt away in this room. It’s like she is a totally different person!

She gestures for me to sit across from her at the other station she had set up. The station consisted of a linen cloth over the table with a knife, a ceramic bowl of water, and a lump of clay. This doesn’t look like the place she made the mug on…. “N-now I know you were interested in h-how I made the mug, but before I can s-start you on the wheel you need to l-learn some b-basics.” she tells me.

I’m surprised at that the stutter is still there despite her being more confident that I have ever seen her before. She tears off a piece of clay from the lump on her mat, and gestures for me to do the same. “T-to start, we are going to be making s-some small pinch pots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of that I guess :T  
> Don't forget to check out Crybaby for the companion chapter ^^  
> also so sorry this one took so long to write XP  
> I was working on another idea that I came up with  
> You all prolly won't see that one for a while XD
> 
> have a wonderful day darlings :D


	5. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-you know Sans, if you d-don’t want to learn about pottery w-we don’t have to cont-tinue this lesson,” she says suddenly. She places her dainty hand over one of mine. That alone would have made me look at her, but that coupled with an out for this lesson makes my head snap up to face her. She looks very understanding. I guess she could tell that I’m not really interested in clay. Unfortunately, I’m too good at reading faces, and see how sad she is that I’m not really all that interested in her passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! XD  
> sorry this took so long to write and post XP  
> I accidentally wrote the sixth chapter before I wrote the fifth ^^;  
> oops XD
> 
> welp, enjoy I guess??

“No no NO SANS! That is NOT a pinch pot!” she screeches. Making pinch pots is honestly kinda boring, so to liven up the lesson I decided to make something hilarious! Of course, that means I made my dick out of clay. It’s not totally to size since I didn’t really feel like tearing off another piece, but it’ll do. When I saw her looking I decided to tease her a little. So yeah I winked at her and held a clay dick in front of my crotch. So what?

Her blush was absolutely worth it. Even this small chase around her workshop is totally worth it. Really I’m having a **_skele-ton_ ** of fun! “GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” she shrieks. I have to laugh at that. She’s so cute, and now she is literally asking to be teased. So I turn round and gently toss the clay at her.

“ **Sure thing Doll** ” I reply with a lewd wink. When she sees the dick come flying at her, she blushes before trying to catch it. Once she manages to get her hands on it I short-cut right behind her to whisper into her ear.  “ **You know if you wanted my dick so bad you could have just asked,** ” I say in a low rumble. Then I lick her ear making her yelp.

When she spins around and pushes me away I hold my hands up so she can see them, and back away laughing. Teasing her is so much fun. I could never do something like this anywhere else or she would panic. “SANS! Th-this is a place of learning! You c-can’t just be doing things l-like that whenever you wish!” she squeaks. Adorable.

I laugh at her cute reaction. How is she so fucking precious? I end up accidentally laughing too hard and have to wipe some tears away from my eye sockets. When she glares at me I get nervous. **_Did I go too far?_ ** but all she does is crush my dick in her tiny hands, and smoosh it back into the lump of clay. “ **Aww** ,” I say in fake sadness. She turns to look at me again and points rather forcefully at my seat.

 **_Oops, I might be in trouble_ **  “ **Hey, com’n Doll it wasn’t that bad.** ” I try, but she ain’t having it. She intensifies her look before pointing back at my seat once more. Heh, guess I deserve this. I plod back over to my chair and take my seat. Ugh, pottery is so boring. How can she stand this being her career? I poke my clay lump, trying to get it to tell me why she does this.

“Y-you know Sans, if you d-don’t want to learn about pottery w-we don’t have to cont-tinue this lesson,” she says suddenly. She places her dainty hand over one of mine. That alone would have made me look at her, but that coupled with an out for this lesson makes my head snap up to face her. She looks very understanding. I guess she could tell that I’m not really interested in clay. Unfortunately, I’m too good at reading faces, and see how sad she is that I’m not really all that interested in her passion.

 **_Fuck damage control!_ ** “ **NO!** ” I shout. Gotta make her happy, can’t let her be sad.  Fuck I guess I’m learning pottery now. Shit. I grab her hand with both of mine imploring. “ **no really, I mean I wanna know. I’m just not a real, ya know, uh, creative type? Er heh.** ” I can’t look at her face while I lie to her. So I look at the table and try to itch away the phantom burning in my skull from being a shitty person.

She sighs after a moment, and I’m kinda afraid to look up and see her face. Since when did I get so bad at lying?!  “t-that’s ok Sans,” she starts “being creative has nothing to do w-with having fun making s-stuff out of clay. Next time though, p-please don’t make a... clay phallus. That has n-no real function other th-than decoration which I highly doubt anyone w-wants to see in any home.” she finishes sternly. I can only nod at that, and get back to making something useless. Er, the pinch pot.

Things pass in relative silence for a while. Every so often I’ll look up at her making her pinch pot, and just stare. Even when not on that machine she makes the whole process seem utterly elegant. Eventually, I use her knowledge to ask her questions about things. Apparently, she uses water to make it smooth, and the knife is for shaping. Though she tells me that it isn’t really needed for pinch pots. She got it out as a habit.

Once conversation started up I learned some things about her. Mostly that she doesn't like puns. This was found out by trying to figure out what kind of humor she _does_ like. I never did, unfortunately. I also found out she has a roommate. Apparently, she rents out a room in her house to this college gal for cheap, so that she can afford her better education. Her expression led me to believe that she doesn’t really like the college gal that much, but doesn’t have the heart to kick her out.

Once she finished her pinch pot and set it aside I got a better look at it since it wasn’t being covered by her hands. It’s so perfectly smooth! And like the rims are even?!? How did she do that?!  “ **Now tha’s jus’ not fair Doll,** ” I whine. I can see the confusion on her face when she looks at me. Once she sees where I’m looking she grins and huffs in amusement.

“Now now Sans. That’s entirely f-fair. I’ve been w-working with clay for well over s-seven years. Of c-course something I make is going t-to be well made more so than something a b-beginner makes.” she tells me smiling. She pats my hands too as if that will make me feel better. “A-all it takes is practice,” she says. Then she gathers more clay in her hand. Much more than before anyway.

“H-here I’ll make another one, and you can w-watch what I do carefully. Observation h-helps from what I remember learning,” she says. **_An excuse to stare at her? Fuck yeah, sign me up!_ ** She starts making the bigger pinch pot so that I can see easier, and sometimes I look at that. Mostly though I’m looking at her fair form. Her arms aren’t the thick with fat or muscle which makes sense since she doesn't do a whole lot of working out. Probably just enough to get her clay into, and out of storage for working with.

Her hands working the clay make me feel like an oaf. How does one get so graceful when working with such a medium? I had always heard that clay was messy and usually bulky. But everything that I have ever seen her make has always been entirely too sophisticated, and elegant for the stereotypes I have heard about clay. How does she do it?

She’s done sooner than I expected, and she hands me the mostly finished pinch pot. It’s less so elegant than her first one, but it was also finished faster than the other one so that I could look at it, and she didn’t use a whole lot of water to smooth the sides out like she did with her first one.  “ **Woah. Thas’ really impressive Doll.** ” I say. She looks so proud. Then the looks gets wiped away when she must have noticed something.

“Doll?” she questions. **_SHIT!!_ ** I’ve been calling her Doll this whole time! Why didn’t I even notice? I start sweating. **_Oh shit. Doll is a pretty big pet name. Who knows how she will react to me being so familiar with her. She’s only met me twice!_ ** I can see her contemplating on it. I decide I can’t let my slip-ups ruin this for me. I hate how my SOUL feels about her, but so far from what I’ve seen, she would make a pretty great friend. I don't wanna lose that!

“ **D-did I say doll?** ” I murmur. Maybe she didn’t really hear it? But then she nods, and I break out into even more sweat. I’m so nervous about this. I’m never this nervous! What the fuck is happening to me?! **_Damage control Sans. you can save this!_ ** “ **S-sorry there Do- (Y/N). I c’n stop ‘f it makes ya uncomfortable.** ” I utter. I really don’t want to though. Being familiar like this with her will make our bond stronger, and it makes my SOUL happy. Eugh now I feel dirty. Stupid SOUL trying to make her my mate.

“N-no it’s fine.” she says suddenly “You may keep c-calling me Doll if you like. So long as I a-also get to give you an adorable nickname.” she says teasingly. “That way it’s e-even.” damn how my SOUL loves her. I can’t help blushing at her teasing. She’s gonna give me a nickname too? Is she really going to try to make it adorable? Nothing about me is adorable though. I’ll probably get a nickname that involves me being terrifying like the ones all my other short-term human friends gave me.

“ **Tha’s fine I guess.** ” I mumble “ **I mean I started this anyway. Go ahead an give me a nickname I s’ppose.** ” I can only hope she gives me a good one. Not one like bone breath, or marrow head. My SOUL sinks into my chest at the thought that she would give me such an insulting nickname. **_Calm down now she hasn’t said anything yet._ ** I only just barely notice her blinding smile before she is tearing off a piece of clay.

I guess the lesson is still ongoing? I get back to work on my pinch pot. Looking up every so often to see how her progress is coming along. Only she isn’t looking at her hands. She’s looking at the ceiling, and that is definitely not a pinch pot. What even is that? It looks kinda like a skull, but at the same time, I can’t really tell with her hands still constantly working it.

She stops. Wow, it really is a skull. She sighs before looking at the clay in her hand.  “Oh! S-sugar skull!” she exclaims “T-that’s perfect!” she squees. Did she even know what she was making in her hands? Wait, Sugar Skull? Holy shit she gave me an adorable nickname! Just like she said. I feel magic gathering in my cheeks at that. She is just absolutely too precious for this world.

I can’t take the mischievous grin she gives me when she notices my blushing. Oh, stars she is totally going to ruin my monster rep if she ever calls me that in public, and I blush this much. So to give me something to distract myself I fiddle with the clay in my hands and glance at what she made. It does kinda look like one of those Day of the Dead style skulls I see around Halloween.

“ **I mean if tha’s what you wanna call me then by all means.** ” I am so embarrassed at this development. It doesn't help that I feel as though I’m sitting right in the palm of her hand, and have to trust her not to crush me into dust. Stars damn it! It really would have crushed me if she had called me something offensive, wouldn’t it? She giggles at my cutely and gets out her phone. After wiping off her hands of course.

At her gasp, I look up just in time to see her shoving her phone into my hands. When I look at the screen I see the field to add a new contact. Oh, she wants my number…. SHE WANTS MY NUMBER! Quickly I type in my number so as to not lose this chance to gain another in into her life. ‘Sugar Skull’ is cute, but I kinda don’t want it to be my contact name so I dub myself ‘Bone Friend’ in her phone.

When she sees what I called myself she raises a single tiny brow, and I grumble in disappointment when I see her change it. Likely to ‘Sugar Skull’. Fuck. “There t-that’s better,” she says accomplished. The way she said it makes me feel like she actually _wants_ to be my friend which can’t possibly be true right? Right. Right…. Oh god, she wants to be my friend! I would have been so happy with this development if my SOUL wasn’t also over the moon about it. **_Shut up, traitor!_ **

“ **I assume this means we’re friends then?** ” I ask her real quick. Can't be too careful about these things. Don’t wanna assume. She looks up from her phone to see my hopeful countenance.

“Y-yeah. I guess we are,” she replies with a smile. I can almost feel my SOUl melting in my chest. We’re friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially friends now! whoop!  
> Sans is so happy ^^  
> Also, honestly I don't like how I wrote this one :T  
> I had all of his reactions down and I knew that he would act that way in the story, but when I was writing down why for this side I just  
> couldn't think of anything good :P  
> so yeah I guess this is what you get ^^;
> 
> hope you liked this????


	6. Great and Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I step back into my room; since that seemed to work last time, and start some of the PA care things I know work on me. Since we aren’t the same person I can only hope it’s effective. It starts with a back rub and head petting. Her front is facing toward me so that I can see any changes in her expression, and so that it’s easier to do both those things at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this one took so long to post ^^;  
> I know I said I had accidentally written it first?  
> but what I really meant it that I wrote just the other one first and not this' side  
> which took longer than I thought it would take to correlate with Reader-Chans side.
> 
> oops ^^;
> 
> welp, it's a mess but I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> edit: I redid something in this chapter since I really wanted Sans to be in denial for a bit longer, and some things just didn't seem to really fit. and hopefully very soon I can get the 7th chapter out ^^;  
> (does the archive even notify people when there are edits?????)  
> whatever ^^;

“' **Ey boss it’s time ta go if we wanna make it to the lesson on time,** ” I called into the house. Usually, I’m not one to be on time for anything really, but I don’t want to waste any time that could be spent with (Y/N). I still follow her of course, but ‘spending time’ with her while she doesn’t know doesn’t count.

I drool a little when I think about seeing her. Her seeing me. Actually hanging out like actual friends. Maybe something more one day. I curse internally at myself for these continued thoughts and have to wipe my face before Boss comes around the corner.

At this point, he only knows I’m hanging out with a human, but not about the whole SOUL care thing. I don’t plan on him knowing about that either. I already have him riding my non-ass because of her being human. He’d probably break the SOUL care bond as soon as he could if he ever found out about it.

… **_Why don’t I tell him then? It would take care of at least one of my problems. At least then I could have a regular friendship with her from then on_ ** . My SOUL almost immediately has a violent, negative reaction to that train of thought. **_Ugh no no. just stop I’ll stop_ **. Traitor SOUL. begrudgingly I listen to my SOUL, and I keep my mouth shut when Papyrus walks around the wall.

“ **NOW THIS IS A SURPRISE! YOU, ACTUALLY ON TIME FOR ONCE! UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOUR HUMAN THAT IS THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT IT SO FAR. COME ON AND LET’S GO THEN. I WILL NEVER BE LATE FOR ANYTHING AS LONG AS I HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER!** ” Boss proclaims loudly.

We both stroll out my front door. Knew I shoulda hidden the cup when I heard he was coming over. Now I have to _walk!_ Oh, and also introduce my only _human_ friend, potential _human_ SOUL mate to my _human_ hating brother…. Yeah, this is going to go great.

Lucky Grillbys is close by to my place, so it doesn’t take more than a half hour to walk there. A half hour too long to be walking, but I somehow manage it. “ **SO SANS. WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH THIS** **_HUMAN_ ** **YOU TOLD ME ABOUT? OBVIOUSLY, YOU PLAN TO USE IT SOMEHOW YES?** ” Papyrus suddenly starts.

 **_What the fuck?_ ** Jeez I mean usually he talks on our walks, but it definitely doesn’t take this long to start a conversation, and really? This? “ **Uh. w-what d’ya mean boss?** ” I ask back at him. Does he really think I’m using (Y/N)? Pfft, no way. I’m too lazy for that shit. Also, _IT_ ? Damn, didn’t my own brother could piss me off so fast. (Y/N) is _not_ an _IT_!

“ **YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN SANS. THIS** **_HUMAN_ ** **, (Y/N) OR WHATEVER. HOW WILL YOU USE IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE? YOU CAN’T SERIOUSLY BE TELLING ME YOU** **_HANG OUT_ ** **WITH IT IN A** **_FRIENDLY_ ** **MANNER BEFITTING A PERSON, CAN YOU?!** ” he exclaims. Papyrus really just needs to shut up right now I think.

“ **Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean** **_Boss_ ** **. (Y/N) is cool.** **_She_ ** **is a really great friend.** ” I shoot back. Papyrus develops a disgusted look on his face at that.

“ **SANS! ARE YOU ENTIRELY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?! IT.** **IS. A. _HUMAN_! THE LESSER SPECIES! THE WEAKEST LINK IN THE CHAIN! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY BE SPENDING ALL YOUR TIME WITH A _HUMAN_** **OF ALL THINGS! IT’S DEPLORABLE FOR THE BROTHER OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO BE GIVING HIS TIME TO SOMETHING SO BENEATH HIM!** ” Papyrus shouts in agitation at me.

I would never have thought anything my brother would ever say would ever make me this pissed off. Sure we’ve had disagreements in the past, but to get this furious with him? Never thought it was possible. (Y/N) isn’t even my mate yet! I fucking hate that there is a yet there.

“ **WELL THEN,** ” he starts up again **“WHERE** **_IS_ ** **THIS** **_HUMAN_ ** **! YOU BETTER NOT BE WASTING MY TIME SANS!** ” I so want to say something, but just then I see (Y/N) standing in front of Grillbys.  She waves shyly at me. Oh stars, she is so nervous. I don’t even have to look at her long before I can tell.

“ **Er, she’s right over there boss,** ” I say, gesturing to her when we get a little closer. Papyrus glares at her from where he stops. He seems to get angrier and angrier the longer he stares at (Y/N). I can see her trembling at his discerning stare. Holy shit she is terrified right now! **_Fuck, isn’t there anything you can do to smooth this over even a little?_ **

**_ARGH too late!_ ** “ **THIS IS THE HUMAN?! IT’S TRULY PATHETIC HOW YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS WORTH A DAMN SANS! IF I KNEW YOU WERE SO BORED AS TO ENTERTAIN IT THEN I WOULD HAVE ASSIGNED YOU MORE WORK.** ” he shouts. Shortly after he turns back to (Y/N), “ **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WORTHY OF SPENDING TIME WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH THE FILTH ON MY SHOES.**

 **THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS BEG FOR YOUR MISERABLE PATHETIC LIFE IN MY PRESENCE! MAYBE I WON’T KILL YOU IF I’M FEELING GENEROUS!** ” she absolutely freezes at Papyrus’ yelling. In fact, she is so terrified of what is happening that she covers her face with her arms as if that would help her block sounds. Her legs seem to almost give way as she crouches on the ground, trembling all the while.

It happens too fast.  As soon as Papyrus starts yelling, her SOUL sends out a distress signal to mine. **_Oh shit._ ** Then, when she starts to sob and convulse violently on the ground I realize that pulse was entirely involuntary _and_ that it’s the same pulse I received from her when we first met! It takes me a bit to puzzle that one out since the first time I met her I didn’t even realize she sent out a pulse like that. **_Ah, fuck! Another panic attack!_ **

She blocks her ears with her hands now and starts to whisper. Listening in, it’s easy to tell she is quietly begging for it to stop. Only I know Papyrus stopped talking at all once she practically fell to the ground sobbing. “ **What the hell is wrong with her Sans?** ” Papyrus asks suddenly, and quietly. I shoot a glare at him for causing this. Can’t he be at least a little bit concerned!? This is my _friend_ here!

“ **You** **_ass_ ** **! Ya caused her ta have a** **_panic attack_ ** **! Now I gotta fix this shit,** **_again_ ** **!** ” I hiss at him. Before he can even reply I shortcut my way to (Y/N)’s side, and wrap her up in my arms. If I was creepy I might have thought what a perfect fit her body was against mine, but of course, I _never_ would have thought that about my _friend_ while she is so _vulnerable…_.

I step back into my room; since that seemed to work last time, and start some of the PA care things I know work on me. Since we aren’t the same person I can only hope it’s effective. It starts with a back rub and head petting. Her front is facing toward me so that I can see any changes in her expression, and so that it’s easier to do both those things at once.

I can see her calming down which is good at least. After a few dozen moments she starts to regulate her breathing all on her own. **_So proud of you (Y/N)!_ ** Then all of a sudden she’s out of it. Her eyes are still slightly dilated, but she isn’t lost in whatever reality she was in during her attack. The only way I can tell this is that her SOUL calms down quite suddenly. Once her eyes adjust she looks around the room and seems to recognize it.

“S-s-ss-sa-sorry S-sans.” she stutters out at me. I shush her as I continue to rub just her back since it seemed to help.

“ **Don’t even apologize for it Doll,** **_I_ ** **should be the one sayin’ sorry.** ” I tell her in the most soothing voice I can manage “ **Shoulda known better than ta bring my brother with me.** ” I really should have too! Dammit, this is as much my fault as it is his. My SOUL isn’t doing too hot either. It’s so chock full of nervous energy right now that I’m afraid I might explode!

“W-w-wh-why d-di-” she starts.

“ **Why did I bring him?** ” I quickly ask for her. She nods to show I guessed right. “ **Well, he was worried about me spending so much time away, and with a human.** ” Technically true? He does worry about me in his own twisted way. **“I’m sure ya noticed how he feels about yur race?** ” she nods again so I continue. “ **I didn’t think it would get that bad. Was hoping ya could start teaching him stuff about pottery too. He would definitely ‘preciate it more.** ”

Her SOUL buzzes with her confliction. On one hand, she’s probably really excited to teach someone new about pottery, but on the other, her SOUL keeps sputtering out when she likely thinks about just _who_ she will be teaching.

“M-m-ma-maybe.…It m-m-migh-hight be b-better if… if we m-met at the ss-s-stu-studio?” she suggests quietly. “I w-would h-ha-have the h-high groun-nd by being in a f-fam-m-miliar ah-ar-area.” **_Well now, that’s not a bad idea. And that is the place they would be spending most of their time together anyway._ ** I nod at her suggestion.

I stand up with her still in my arms so that I can just step through the void real quick to the pottery barn. If I wasn't so intuned with her SOUL I never would have noticed her flustered state at being carried. **_Awww, does some cutie never get carried around? Maybe I oughta do that more…._ ** Once there I set her down on a nearby stool. So that she can continue to calm herself from Papyrus, and also; most recently, the void.

“ **Now I’ll be right back ok Doll? Don’t move** ” and with that, I’m gone. Right back to my brother who is somewhat surprisingly still in front of Grillbys. Waiting impatiently if his foot tapping is anything to go by. We glare at each other for a few moments before I start to walk back over to ‘The Pottery Barn’ “ **com’n then, Pottery barn is this way.** ”

He begrudgingly follows and is gratefully silent the whole way there. Well no, not really, he just doesn’t _talk_. There is still plenty of noise. Lots of stomping and belligerent grumbling. Soon enough we are in front of the studio, and I can only hope she has become calm enough to let us both in. Not that it would really stop me or my bro, but I would never do anything or let anything happen that would make her upset.

I knock on the door to let her know we are here. It takes a few seconds before I hear the deadbolt slid and the door opens to show my baby in a much calmer state already wearing her apron. Fuck, that’s adorable. Oh stars, she makes me so _tent-se_ . **_NO! No, bad Sans. No thinking of fucking the human. Don’t ever think of fucking the human! Stop it._ **

She waves her hand to welcome us into her workshop and proceeds to lead us into the back where I see that she was proactive in that she has three stations set up already. So proud! Maybe I should just bring her here next time this happens? It seems to be her safe place like my room is to me. **_It’s good to be prepared. I just hope I never have to._ **

“W-well sit down then, and we c-can start the lesson,” she tells us while taking her seat. Is it really ok to leave her here with Paps? **_It’ll be fine_ ** I try to convince myself. I go get my whistle from the back and take this opportunity to eavesdrop a little in case something happens.

“ **I DON’T NEED YOUR LESSONS. I; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER AT EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE. THIS WILL BE NO EXCEPTION!** ” Paps shouts. (Y/N) says nothing for a few seconds and I almost ‘port to the rescue when she says something I never in a million years thought I would hear her say.

“V-very well. Make s-something then. Don’t bother asking f-for my help though. N-not until you are willing to admit you n-need it.” she tells him calmly. **_Ho-ly shit, God damn (Y/N). Do you have some sort of secret, sexy, tough girl side I don’t know about?_ **

I quickly gather up all my shit and go sit at an open station. Of which there are now only two? **_Ho, my stars (Y/N)! This just gets better and better every second!_ ** The lesson goes one even with my brother struggling on his own. (Y/N) is even blocking his sight from what she is teaching me! Badass, with a _bad-ass_! Where have you been all my life?

She interrogates me again while the lesson goes on as to why I thought it was a good idea to bring his brother. I tell her why I brought him in the end. The stupid mug that I love. Paps’ is very interested in mastering the art of making decorative, and functional clayware. “And yet he d-does not wish for my lessons.” she points out.

“ **Nah. he’s much too prideful to accept help from a human. He probably expected ya to fall on yur knees and beg for the opportunity ta teach him.** ” I reply with a snicker. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that was what he thought would happen. He really is too prideful and stubborn for his own good. I almost don’t think he will get to learn anything before the lesson is over, but he ends up coming over toward the end.

“ **HUMAN! I HAVE COME TO A DECISION! DUE TO ME BEING A MASTER OF EVERYTHING I DO I HAVE DECIDED THAT TO TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE YOU WILL TEACH ME; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ALL THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ART OF MAKING DECORATIVE CLAYWARE!** ” Papyrus yells at her from right behind her. She jumps and startles at the proximity, and loudness before calming at his words somehow.

“Oh. So you a-already know everything about p-pottery then? So t-tell me, oh Great and T-terrible Papyrus. What is this?” she responds calmly, pointing as a small bowl full of slip. I see him flinch at that which is a shock. Not much can make Papyrus flinch like that. Let alone a non-combat situation.

“I w-will not teach anyone that c-cannot answer this q-question whether th-they are a master, or _not_ ,” she says firmly. Her tone brokers no quarter. Her resolve is solid, and she will not waiver from her decision. Hot. **_No, bad Sans._ **

Papyrus huffs at that. ” **YOU CALL YOURSELF A MASTER?! NEEDING TO BE REMINDED OF SUCH A SIMPLE TOOL. I WILL LET IT PASS** **_THIS_ ** **TIME, BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY** **_HUMAN_ ** **.** ” he shouts.

“Oh? So w-what is it then. If you already k-know then reminding this p-poor, simple, h-human should be no problem r-right?” she shoots back. He flinches again! Hot damn she is on fire! I have never seen anything so erotic, and that it’s coming from (Y/N) makes it even more shocking! Papyrus can see he isn’t getting anywhere and fidgets in place. **_Wow, never thought I would be seeing the day Paps would be so unnerved_ **.

“ **That is… obviously… it’s….** ” Papyrus starts as quiet as I have ever heard him, and trails off.

“It’s ok to not be perfect at everything.” (Y/N) suddenly says in a soft voice. “All you have to do is reach out, and ask for help, and I will help you.” I’m shocked that she is trying to calm my brother when he was so rude to her, but I’m more surprised that she didn’t stutter a single time.

Papyrus stands there for a long few seconds before finally nodding. She smiles brilliantly, and my SOUL squeezes in on itself and then pulses twice. **_Oh, my, fucking, god. I think I’m in love…. shit_ **.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have met Papyrus now :D  
> I plan on having all the main monsters learning from you about pottery ^^;  
> so look forward to that and also some tension with your business partner/best friend about letting monsters into 'The Pottery Barn' ;3  
> now....  
> where the fuck do I got from here?!?  
> any ideas?
> 
> (it doesn't help that I have another fic idea in the works ^^;  
> again)
> 
> SAVE ME FROM MY SELF!!! XD


	7. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oof, actually” she starts, “I w-won’t be able to fire them this w-week. I have to g-go visit my folks for a h-human holiday. Have you heard of th-thanksgiving yet?” Thanksgiving eh? I give a nod to show I understand. “Yeah actually T-The pottery barn is going to be c-closed all week so that everyone can s-spend some time with their families.” she shrugs. Well, that’s disappointing. I won’t be able to see her if she’s going to be gone all week. Supposing I could follow her there, but if she manages to see me there would be too many questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ach so sorry it took so long ^^;  
> I like  
> redid this whole chapter like  
> 20 times  
> and really I'm still not satisfied, but  
> I have to just  
> let it go or I'll never get anywhere XP
> 
> uuuh enjoy?
> 
> (the title is also shit but who the fuck cares XP)

I can see how happy she is once Papyrus finally lets her teach him. It only makes me a tad jealous that she is focusing so much on him and not me, but I push it down as far as it can go. Because honestly _there is no way that I’m in love_ . Not with a human and **certainly** not with her. If anything I’m in lust with her. She is a gem after all, and what I wouldn’t give to feel her skin under my bones as she writhes in pleasure. **_No focus Sans!_ **

“Th-those are excellent Papyrus, you’re a n-natural” she praises. As she says that I look at my little dick whistle. **_Why isn’t she praising me_ ** **?** I internally grumble. As I fiddle around with some finishing touches, Papyrus crows at all the attention she’s giving him.

“ **WELL OF COURSE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL, NYEH!** ” he proclaims. She’s stopped flinching oh so hard when he used his ‘inside voice’ around her. Really it didn’t take her long to realize that it’s just how he is.

“All that’s l-left is to set them out to firm up some, and then f-fire them.” she hums. Fire them? What in the world is that? What does fire have to do with clay?

“ **WHAT IS… TO FIRE THEM?** ” Papyrus asks.” **IS IT LIKE MAKING A FIRE PIT?** ” she looks at us with a semi-surprised look, and I nod. **_I wanna know too!_ **

She looks at me a moment “Did I n-never tell you about firing?” shaking my head she hums in thought. “Hmm, I th-thought I did. Here l-let me show you the kiln.” she says while turning around “It’s wh-where all the firing h-happens.” walking to the back she stands in front of a door I have never seen her open. She pauses a moment before turning back to us “Do not break these, they are very expensive.”

Turning the handle she pushes open the door and stands next to a big contraption that looks to be made of cement? “ **what is this**?” I ask confused.

She pats the closest block machine thing, and smiles. “this is the kiln room. It’s w-where all of the firings happen.” she starts to lightly pet it, which is only a little weird “Don’t you wonder how th-those things you make are able to hold water where b-before it would fall apart on con-contact?” she opens the thing, and peers inside. “This is the reason f-for that. The kiln heats up your p-pottery pieces upwards of 1500 d-degrees to treat them. It hardens th-the clay and when you add g-glaze you have your complete piece.

“You put the pieces in h-here, close it, and then _f-fire_ it up.” she winks at me and I snicker at her little pun. “There are a whole lot of other n-nuances to running a kiln properly, but you d-don’t need to worry about that right now. This is just what I mean w-when I say fire them.” she closes it, and gives it another loving pat.

“ **WOWIE HUMAN. DOES IT REALLY GET UP TO 1500 DEGREES?”** Papyrus questions. We both do a double take at his somewhat childish tone and the fact that he literally said wowie. He doesn’t seem to even notice his abnormal behavior as he looks intently at the kiln. **_That’s seriously weird._ **

“Y-yes, It does.” she seems to suddenly say. “This k-kiln is used specifically f-for pottery, but there are o-other specialized kilns f-for glass and stoneware.” leading us out of the room and closing the door she says. “Well, I t-think that’s it for this lesson. We sh-should set out your pieces to dry and then w-when I have the time I’ll p-put them into the kiln, and by the next l-lesson you should have something to glaze.” the sweet smile she gives us is something I would die for.

You know, _if_ I was in love, but I’m not. So it’s fine. My SOUL isn’t trying to rip itself out of my chest or anything. Nope. Chill as a Snowdin day over here.

“ **WHY DO THEY NEED TO DRY FIRST IF THEY GET FIRED IN YOUR KILN?** ” Papyrus asks as he sets his overly large pinch pot on the rack. I put my little joke of a whistle right next to it. Where it then subsequently gets picked up and moved.

“Well,” she says as she walks into her office with my dick. **_heh_ ** “if there is even a t-trace of moisture in the clay w-when it gets put in the kiln it has the ch-chance to…” she pauses as she sets the whistle on her desk with a paper towel over it. Turning to us she makes a popping noise with her mouth that makes me think all kinds of thoughts. “Explode” she finishes. **_I’d like to really see her finish if ya know what I mean._ **

Papyrus is absolutely enthralled by the possibility that it could explode but seems to understand that it would be a bad thing. Especially since he can clearly understand his hard work would be totally and utterly ruined. But you know. Explosions.

I, on the other hand, realize that something like that could really be dangerous. I wasn’t gonna say anything about the 1500 thing, but explosions really tips the scales in favor of her never setting foot in the room again. My SOUL wouldn’t be able to take it. She snickers. I think, or at least I’m pretty sure I heard her snickering? Though I can't imagine why.

“Oof, actually” she starts, “I w-won’t be able to fire them this w-week. I have to g-go visit my folks for a h-human holiday. Have you heard of th-thanksgiving yet?” Thanksgiving eh? I give a nod to show I understand. “Yeah actually T-The pottery barn is going to be c-closed all week so that everyone can s-spend some time with their families.” she shrugs. Well, that’s disappointing. I won’t be able to see her if she’s going to be gone all week. Supposing I could follow her there, but if she manages to see me there would be too many questions to answer.

I’m pulled from my contemplation by her saying “So hey w-what else did you want to do today?” is she inviting Papyrus? It seems like it. Usually, it’s just us, though I suppose since he's here it would be rude not to invite him.

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?** ” Papyrus questions. I simply shrug at her questioning look.

“W-well since Sans and I are f-friends we like to hang out after our l-lessons on Sunday. You are w-welcome to join us? If you wish.” she carefully explains, but honestly, I kinda don’t want him to come. This is the time I get to spend with my (Y/N) one on one that also isn’t in a class I have no care or joy for other than seeing her so passionate.

Papyrus taps his chin before scowling at her and shaking his head. “ **I KNOW YOU WISH TO SPEND TIME WITH ME SINCE I AM OBVIOUSLY SO SUPERB, BUT I DO NOT ‘HANG OUT’ WITH** **_HUMANS_ ** **. BESIDES, I HAVE OTHER PLANS TODAY. DO TRY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITHOUT ME. THOUGH I KNOW IT’S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE! NYEH!** ” he finishes with a flourish before walking off.

“Well,” she says after he finally vanishes from our sight. “So that’s your b-brother.”

I sigh at that with a nod. “ **Yeah, that’s him alright** ”

I hear her hum and see her turn to me. “So, what d-did you want to do today?” at her question I pulled out my phone to check the time.

I hum as well and begin with “ **well, there’s always the usual of course,** ” glancing at her I continue “ **but I don’t know if we have time for that.** ” the usual being dinner and a walk. **_Heh feels like a date. Ugh no not a date! stupid._ **  “ **We could always just do the dinner part, and skip the walk?** ” I suggest hopefully. We both know I don’t really like the park walk part at all.

“But I like the w-walk.” she complains with a pout. Ugh, she is just so cute I can’t help doing whatever she says when she makes that face! I just wanna maul her lips!

 **_No no, stop it,_ ** and then I do the stupid thing and say the very first thing that comes to mind. “ **U-uh... well I mean, we could always go back to my place to have some fun.** ” add on a sly wink, and I feel like a total sleazeball, but I quickly get over that feeling when I see her blush. **_Ooh hoo hoo~ not as innocent as I thought._ **

She shakes it off; or tries to rather, I can still see her pretty red face. Then she turns to me “How about we do s-something new?” she suggests.

 ** _New?_ ** I give her an intrigued look at that. **_New isn’t bad unless it involves something nonmonster friendly of course._ ** “ **Like what?** ”

After thinking about it for a few seconds she perks up and exclaims “How about w-we go to an ar-arcade, there is one in t-town that I haven’t been to before.” she gives me a small smile at that. **_Ugh so cute!_ **

Standing there staring at her for a few moments I snap out of my trance to look up local arcades. It seems though that she had one in mind? With that thinking, I decided to ask her for the name  “ **An arcade ya said? What’s it called I’ll look it up.** ” when she tells me I find it on my phone really quickly. The site is promising, and it says it accepts monster customers! Nice. “ **Alright I’m** **_game_ ** ,” I say with a wink. Am I winking too much? Whatever. “ **it says on their site that it’s a monster friendly place.** ”

“Well great! Then l-lets go!” she then suddenly grabs my hand, and starts to literally try to drag me away.

“ **Woah slow down Doll,** ” I say with a sly grin she turns to me with a confused look. “ **grabbing me like that outta nowhere, someone might get ideas.** ” hey If I’m going to be uncomfortably aroused by someone this cute just up and grabbing me than I’m gonna make her at least a little uncomfortable. I give her another wink and subsequently decide that I definitely wink too often.

“S-S-S-Sans!” she squeaks. Fucking adorable. I can’t help but laugh at her expression. It looks like one part embarrassment, mixed with absolute horror. Unfortunately, she turns away to mutter something. Turning back she gives me her best glare **_pfft oh my stars too cute_ ** “y-you like to joke a l-lot huh? W-well then I ch-ch-challenge you to a DDR match!”

Ugh movement, but if I’m going to flirt with her than I guess I have to commit. “ **Aw c'mon Doll. ya know I didn’t mean no harm** ” I practically purr, it’s actually a little embarrassing. Monsters only purr when they are with their intended, and she is definitely not my intended. You know beyond what my SOUL is screaming at me that I steadfastly ignore, and hey if I’ve already gone overboard with the winking one more won’t hurt. “ **Tell ya what, I’ll take your challenge, and if ya win I’ll get ya as many prizes as you can carry. But if I win I want ya ta do me any one favor I ask.** ” wink again. The favor is a pretty broad spectrum. It’s dangerous to wonder about all the things I could ask her to do for me. **_Or to me if ya know what I mean_**. 

She puffs up at the challenge. “W-well then let's go! P-prepare to eat your words, and to get me a-a-all the prizes!” So cute! I laugh as I scoop her close and teleport us to the bathroom of the local arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it, this was all just to get them to the arcade  
> and it was really shitty and I'm sorry it was shitty and I'm sorry it took so long to get out this really shitty chapter  
> I'm going to try to do better  
> because I really like writing for you all  
> and it improves my skills  
> erratic updates still, but I hope? for more frequent ones?  
> ^^;


	8. Meeting the Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I start paying for the tokens (Y/N) immediately protests “Oh! W-wait Sans I can pay,” yeah no, ain’t no way I’m gonna let you pay for 300 tokens. I grab her by her hands with my left as I finish paying. It’s almost ridiculous how small she is compared to me. Being able to grab both her hands with one of mine counts as kinda ridiculous right? Suddenly she squeaks. “S-S-Sans! Th-that’s to m-m-mmm-much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go, getting back on a roll posting chapters for this story :D  
> this one was a little easier for me to write  
> thought I can't say I'm going to enjoy writing the next one XP  
> sorry if it seems a little rushed D:
> 
> on a side note, you all know my story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148199/chapters/30072249  
> well I was thinking of doing that one again but for Fell and swap and swapfell  
> what do ya think of that?

It only took a few seconds for her to calm down this time. I don’t know how to take that. On one hand, it means she is getting used to my magic and her SOUL is starting to accept mine, on the other hand…. She’s getting used to my magic, and her _SOUL_ is accepting _mine_!

This is almost quite literally the opposite of what I want. Her SOUL can’t like mine, it _can't_. Cause if it likes me it will make me wanna keep her, and I can’t keep her, she’s human. She can’t be with me nor I with her. We are too different! I want to keep arguing with myself over this so that I don’t trick myself into thinking that it’s at all ok to think about the human in a romantic sense, but she’s already leaving the bathroom. I have to keep up, so I follow in a discreet manner.

The arcade is dim and filled to the brim with people. Humans and monster alike. There are definitely more humans for sure though so I keep a close eye on everything as we make our way through. She halts when she sees the DDR machine. It’s surrounded by people and I sense her SOUL give a small spike in anxiety.

I drag her sight away from the machine by literally dragging her away when I spot the token machine. “ **Com’on I wanna win this bet** ,” I say as I set her to the side out of sight of prying eyes.

As soon as I start paying for the tokens (Y/N) immediately protests “Oh! W-wait Sans I can pay,” yeah no, ain’t no way I’m gonna let you pay for 300 tokens. I grab her by her hands with my left as I finish paying. It’s almost ridiculous how small she is compared to me. Being able to grab both her hands with one of mine counts as kinda ridiculous right? Suddenly she squeaks. “S-S-Sans! Th-that’s too m-m-mmm-much!”

I just chuckle as I finish paying and scoop the tokens into my phone. “ **Just makin’ sure we don’t run out** ” I explain away. Her eyes light up just like always when I use my D box. **_Wonder if I could get away with giving her a monster phone_ ** I muse. Storing that thought for later I shift to only hold one hand while we both make out way over to the crowded machine.

It’s really cramped but luckily I’m a big intimidating skeleton monster, and people give us both plenty of space. There are only two coins on the machine, and ours makes four when I set two down right next to them. There’s a lot of loud cheering for the two dancers as they dance it out. Shooting a glance at the screen I see that it’s practically covered in the arrows. Must be a higher difficulty.

The song ends quickly as lots of cheering goes one. Then I see something kindly interesting. Seems this is some sort of DDR Gambling party. Fun stuff.

“Hey you guys wanna wager?” someone said right next to _**my**_ ** _human_ ** . She startles and turns to them. I want to pull her back into my arms, and away from this person who practically appeared out of nowhere. I really don’t startle easy, but I do managed to hold off on my urge to protect what’s **_mine_ **. The person standing in front of us is wearing wire frame glasses and has some form of blue hair. They are wearing a muscle shirt with what looks to be binder along with black capri pants and sneakers.

“Uhhh”

“ **Sure, I’ll bet, water the odds?** ” I speak up as soon as I notice (Y/N)’s discomfort. The person annoyingly gabs about the next match, and how they’re both masters at this game, and on and on before finally remembering it’s going to start soon, and spouting off some odds. “ **I’ll say $20 on the short one** ” pulling out a $20 I quickly sign the ledger, and place my bet. They salute me before wandering off to convince others to join in some good ole’ fun gambling.

“Do you like to g-gamble Sans?” (Y/N) asks suddenly. I glance at her a notice her look. She doesn’t approve. Or at the least is indifferent, but curious. It could be disapproval if looked at the right way.

“ **Eh, I dabble.** ”I lie just a little, if she really doesn't approve then I don’t want her to know about my bad habits, and although I gamble responsibly, it’s still technically one of my bad habits. “ **Wanna be bet on in our match?** ” I suggest. She looks to be thinking before shaking her head then pausing and nodding her head before she just shrugs.. **“Hah! Yeah well, they’ll prolly bet on us anyway** ” I chortles. If she really didn’t wanna be bet on then I could probably get all these yahoos outa here and we could just have fun dancing for our own wager.

Meanwhile, the match I bet on got under way. The song they picked was super fast paced, and the arrows were practically whizzing by. **_Well now, that’s gonna be a hard act to follow_ **. Would (Y/N) get too nervous to play? It would give me an auto win here, but I don’t think i’ll make her pay up if that happens. That’s mean spirited even for me.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” I hear from off to the side. Turning to it I see (Y/N)’s roommate, never really payed all the much attention to her when I was stalking her house. **_Heh, who am I kidding, I’m still stalking their house_ ** . She waves at (Y/N) before squeezing between people to get to her. On arrival, she gives **_my human_ ** a big bear hug. “Oof I feel like I don’t see you very often. Where oh where has my favorite landlord been?” finally she steps away from (Y/N) just in time to see me glare right into her SOUL. I relish the way her skin loses its color. Fear reactions in humans are so funny sometimes.

“W-well Dalila, you k-know I don’t really like to be called a l-landlord, and I’ve been gi-giving extra classes to some friends of mine at the P-pottery barn.” gesturing to me at that some of the color in Dalila’s face returns.

“O-oh! Well, that’s… good. Yeah alright then so _ahem_ so what are you doing here?” Delila asks. “Didn’t think you were into competitive DDR.” **_heh, wonder if this is a common event here for it to have a name like that._**

“Oh I’m really not, I j-just made a wager with S-Sans here is all” (Y/N) response. **_Yeah, one I plan to WIN._ ** Delila get this look in her eyes then. Her excitement for this is written all over her face. **_What does she have to be so excited for?_ **

“Oh (Y/N)! AAHHH I’m so happy! We have to get odds for this, how good is your skele friend? The people will just eat this up if they know one of my DDR pupils is participating!” she squeals. (Y/N) backs up into me at Dalila’s outburst, and I can’t help wrapping my arms around here when she is so close. It warms my SOUL to see her seeking comfort with me. So warm it almost makes me sick.

“ **What the hell d’ya mean?** ” I ask after I notice all the people murmuring about Dalila teaching (Y/N) DDR.

“You’ve never heard of me?!” Dalila gasps “this is so weird, almost everyone knows me. I’m a collage student obviously, but the way I make money is here at this arcade by playing people at DDR.” she puffs up in pride as she says “I also won first place at last year's DDR tourney.” **_there are DDR tournaments?_ **

“I-it’s the only game she p-plays,” (Y/N) speaks up. “S-she uses me to practice wh-when we both have free time, and is the o-only game I can get her to play with me.” I glance between (Y/N) and her for a few moments before I break into a sweat.

“ **Shiiiiiit** ” I groan. **_Not so easy a victory as I thought. It might not be possible for me to win if I hold back!_ **

She giggles at that. **_Yeah yeah laugh it up Doll, that favor will be mine if it’s the last thing I do._ ** As we all finish up talking the match I bet on comes to a close.

I end up winning obviously. I know when a bet is good or not. That blue hair ninja came sneaking around giving everyone their winnings. Sure as rain in waterfall, they come up to be an grin before handing me two $20’s. “congrats on winning man. If you want you can make another wager, though I don’t actually now who’s going on next.” they said sheepishly.

“That would be these two right here actually!” Delila called out to them. “Lloyd this is my landlord/Roommate (Y/N) and her monster friend, uh Sans was it? They are going up next. (Y/N) was taught by me though so I don’t think the poor guy has any chance of winning!” she proclaimed with a laugh.

 **_Lloyd? What a stupid name._ ** Lloyd just laughed as well and said “alrighty well I guess I’ll whip up some odds to get this round going. You two go ahead and stand on the mat and choose your shit.” they walked off calling out new odds that put me as the likely loser. **_Piss ant._ **

“ **That’s bull shit** ” I grumble aloud “ **jus’ ‘cause I wasn’t taught by some freaking DDR champ I’m all a sudden gonna instantly lose?** ” I continue to grumble under my breath as we make our way to the platform.

We get up there and to calm the nerves I’m feeling from her I let her pick the song. I can see her trembling with anxiety that only gets worse when some of the people in the audience boo at her song choice. I shoot a glare at them and the whole crow shuts right the fuck up. **_Yeah, you better zip it if you know what’s good for ya._ **

She wipes her face of stray tears and turn to me. “T-thank you,” she says with a meek smile.

I snorts “ **no problem Doll, no way am I gonna let them ruin our fun because they wanna see you go hard ball.** ” **_of course I’ll protect my human_ **. I glare at the screen and choose a difficulty. Glaring because even though I let her choose the song it’s still fucking girly as shit.

“Still, thank you, and I’m sorry I should have asked your opinion on the song.” she says suddenly. I wave her off  and we both settle in with our shit all chosen. Suddenly there is a shout from the crowd saying that betting is closed. **_Let’s get this over with._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go  
> this chapter is done!  
> ugh but idk  
> who do you think should win?  
> because Sans getting the favor or not doesn't really change the story,  
> so idk  
> also if any of you have ever played DDR please tell me your favorite song on it :D  
> I've never actually played the game before ^^;
> 
> anyway, I hope you have had a wonderful day lovelies ^^  
> and that you enjoyed this chapter :D  
> see ya in the next one ^^

**Author's Note:**

> woof that was  
> wow  
> yeah  
> ok
> 
> if you want to know about my like actual main hobby when I'm not writing or reading then check out my devienatart :D  
> https://cosmicartist-2000.deviantart.com
> 
> or you could go to my shit tumblr :T idfk  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com


End file.
